boczke_corporationfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Boczke
Boczke, Succidai - całkowicie czyste zło, Arcylord Wszechświata, pan Boczka i innych mięs. Przywódca Imperium mięsnego. Wygląd Boczke stosuje taktykę "trzech form", ale może oczywiście zmieniać swój wygląd dowolnie. Pierwsza forma - po prostu odwrócony kolorami boczek. Bycie boczkiem w wymiarach śmiertelników byłoby lekko komiczne, a on chce straszyć, nie śmieszyć. Dlatego też tą formę używa tylko w swoich światach. Druga forma - Drugą formę my "wymyślamy". Nasz mózg wyobraża sobie pana ciemności i zła i w takim wyglądzie go widzimy. Boczke używa tego sposobu w neutralnych wymiarach i przez cały okres rozgrywki Boczke Corporation. Gracze Boczke Corporation opisują, że wygląda on jak wieprz dosyć elegancko ubrany. Trzecia forma - bezcielesny duch. Używa czasem żeby być wszechobecny i by śmiertelnicy nie wiedzieli o jego tożsamości. Historia Nikt, prócz innych Arcylordów I generacji, nie wie, skąd się wziął i jakie ma zamiary. Pierwsze zapiski mówią o tym, że był najpotężniejszym mięsem. Nie wiadomo, w jakich początkowo żył stosunkach z innymi Arcylordami I generacji (możliwe, że były one wrogie/przyjazne zależni od danego Arcylorda] albo nawet o sobie nie słyszeli). Pewnego dnia założył Imperium mięsne, na czele którego stanął. Stworzył wiele mięsa, m.in. Kiełbasę czy Boczek. Prawdopodobnie nie stworzył całego mięsa, ponieważ prawdopodobnie jego najwyżej postawieni sługusi też to umieją robić. thumb|left|Boczke w jednej ze swoich form. Jego mroczne moce wytworzyły Dwunastu Wybranych, niegdyś śmiertelników. Dziś są oni jego najbardziej elitarnymi wojownikami Boczke, którzy patrolują mięsne wymiary i krwawo zwalczają wszystkie bunty. Któregoś dnia, imperatorem ogłosiła się jednak Kiszka stworzone w 20017 p.n.e. mięso. Boczke przez długi czas ją ignorował, ona zaś uzyskała wsparcie wielu Arcylordów liczących na pokojowe rozwiązanie "nieporozumienia" między dobrem a złem (gdyż miało to miejsce długo przez oficjalną wojną mięsno-warzywną, prawdopodobnie nie istniał wtedy jeszcze Kapustiks). Nie wiemy zbyt wiele o rządach Kiszki, które skończyły się po pewnym czasie (prawdopodobnie okres do 1000 lat). Boczke wrócił na tron, ale wiele wymiarów pozostawało przy Kiszce. Później, Kiełbasa uwięziła ją w locach (1680 r. n.e.). Wkrótce rozpoczęła się wojna mięsno-warzywna (było to na pewno przed rokiem 1000 p.n.e.). Boczke stworzył Unię Zła, do której dołączyli wszyscy źli Arcylordowie. Po drugiej stronie stanął Lord Kapusta zwany Kapustiksem, który wytworzył Ligę Dobra. Wojna była bardzo krwawa i niszczycielka. Przez cały okres jej istnienia, Boczke wzmacniał siebie atakując neutralne wymiary (na co nie mogli pozwolić sobie dobrzy Arcylordowie, których dobra natura zmuszała do atakowania jedynie mięsnych wymiarów). Zbudował on militarne imperium, któremu nie mogło przeciwstawić się słabo zorganizowane państwo Kapusty. Z drugiej strony, w mięsnych wymiarach często wybuchały prowarzywne bunty. Wkrótce Kapusta opracował nowoczesne technologie, które zaskoczyły generałów mięsnych. Do tego, została ustalona hierarchia wymiarów warzywnych. Sprawy zostały w nich uporządkowane - teraz to Liga Dobra zaczynała wypierać mięsne siły. Boczke zrozumiał, że stracił okazję na szybkie przejęcie władzy nad całym uniwersum. Konflikt trwał nadal i nikt nie wygrywał... Jest jedynym Arcylordem, który nie podpisał Kodeksu Porządku. Po objęciu zwierzchnictwa nad Arcylordami przez Mr. Quinna, Boczke przeniósł stolicę swojego imperium do Fleiszgamóse, a konkretniej do Boczke Monarchy, a dokładniej do Siedziby Boczke. Podobno straszna część artykułu Nikt nie wie kiedy się ujawni... Uważaj na niego... Nawet nie zobaczysz, kiedy wejdzie do twojego pokoju... left|thumb|Imperialne zapędy Boczke Może cię zjeść... Może ci zrobić złe rzeczy... On jest twoim panem i władcą... Nie wygrasz walki z nim... Nie ma nadziei. Kategoria:Arcylordowie